Hold Me Tight
by ms.videogamer
Summary: SUMMARY: It's been six years since Gordo and Lizzie seen each other. What happens when Lizzie comes back is Gordo the same what is his secret? Only 3 chapters left!
1. Chapter 1

-Hi, this is my first fic so please R&R- I accept insults to so speak your mind I could use the advice don't be too mean I just want suggestions to help make my next fic be even better.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Lizzie McGuire it all belongs to Disney (except lizzie's boyfriend grant)

Hold Me Tight

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its been six years since Gordo confessed his love for Lizzie and hasn't seen her sense he missed her so much, her eyes her hair, and her smile. He dreamed of her everyday.

Dang, why did I have to blow it! Gordo angrily thought as he got out of bed to go to work.

What happened six years ago?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six years earlier

"Today's the day Gordo" Gordo told himself in the mirror with confidence. "Today my man you will tell Lizzie how beautiful and wonderful she is" he stated with excitement and anxiousness.

"Man I can't wait to tell her I love her". Then suddenly it hit him like a thousand sludge hammers. "Oh no, I'm gonna tell Lizzie I love her." He felt sick like someone just took his stomach and tied it in a tight double knot.

"I can't do this, maybe I'll just write her a letter no sweat." Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"David, Lizzie's down stairs hurry up and get ready" his mom called.

"Okay mom Ill be down in a minute" Gordo shouted worried he wouldn't have the guts to face Lizzie.

Then suddenly Gordo's mind was flooded with thoughts about Lizzie.

What if she doesn't feel the same way?, what if she does?, what if I can't tell her before she goes to college?, what if I never see her again?, what if she doesn't break up with her boyfriend, Grant?, what if I lose her as my best friend? The last question lingered in his mind as he shook his head to get rid of the thoughts that had overcome his mind.

"Come on gordo you can do it" gordo confided in himself as he finished brushing his teeth and grabbed a red shirt he brought from a concert he attended with Lizzie and some black shorts to put on. "OK gordo lets go" he said as he gave himself a push out the door.

"Hey gordo, you take longer than me to get ready" Lizzie said with a smile that would light up the darkest night sky.

Gordo cheeks turned hot red, but still had enough courage to return the smile. "Whatever McGuire, lets go we'll take my car"

"Okay whatever you say, I just want to get this day over with." Lizzie said as she climbed into Gordo's black and gold mustang he got for his birthday.

"So Lizzie," Gordo said climbing into the drivers seat, "you ready for the last day of school as a senior?"

"Yeah Gordo, I've been waiting for this day my entire life" Lizzie stated sarcastically. Hoping she had one more year of High school before she had to tell the one she loved, grant goodbye.

"So Lizzie, I was thinking after school we could head to the Digital Bean, I have something I want to tell you" Gordo blurted out, breaking the silence, becoming uneasy hoping Lizzie wouldn't turn him down.

"Sure, but why can't you tell me now" Lizzie asked noticing the expression on Gordo's face causing her to become uneasy as to what he might tell her and decided to let it slide and wait till after school. "Never mind"

"Thanks" Gordo said relieved from the tense moment he had a few seconds ago

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Gordo pulled up into a spot in the student parking lot, he noticed Grant standing by his truck waiting for Lizzie. Suddenly Gordo was filled with anger and jealousy.

"Gordo we'll talk later, I see Grant" Lizzie said rushing to get out of the uncomfortable environment in the car produced by the conversation they had earlier. Lizzie ran over to Grant, hugged, and kissed him on the lips.

Seeing this, Gordo just wanted to drive away and cry, but got angrier as he got out looking at the couple.

"Hey Go..." Grant called suddenly cut off by Gordo's angry glare at him. "Lizzie, what's wrong with Gordo this morning" Grant asked looking in the direction of the angry Gordo who just entered the school.

"I don't know, but lets go inside" Lizzie said giving Grant a quick kiss on the lips.

"alright"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As they walked in Lizzie noticed Gordo at his locker and felt sorry that she had left him like that.

"Hey Grant, Gordo and me will see you in class" Lizzie said turning to her boyfriend and taking his hand.

"Okay" Grant said kissing Lizzie on the cheek, "See you in class"

"Thanks" kissing Grant back, she walked up to Gordo's locker looking at him as he kept hitting his had against locker.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" he yelled at himself

"Gordo you're not stupid, you're very smart"

Gordo, startled to see his friend behind him, turned crimson red as he met her eyes then quickly looked down.

"Sorry to startle you, just wanted to know what's up"

What's up is that I love you but you love Grant! "Um nothing just left my homework at home"

"Okay now I know something's bothering you, you're lying to me because I know for a fact that we didn't have work," Lizzie said getting angry with her curly haired friend. "Look I know the conversation we had was uncomfortable, but that doesn't give you the right to lie to me Gordo" Lizzie said as calmly as she could.

"Lizzie, I can't, not until after school, okay?" he said hoping she would let him off the hook. "Lets just go to class please," he pleaded

Lizzie sighed, "Okay, lets go"

The bell rung and Lizzie and Gordo rushed to class and sat in the empty seats that were beside Grant.

(I'm skipping to the end of school)

The final bell rung as all the students ran out of school excited. Lizzie wasn't, she didn't want to say goodbye to Grant because he was moving back to Virginia to be with his family.

"Lizzie can we go somewhere before I leave to go to the airport" Grant asked putting his arm around her waist.

"Well I promised Gordo to go with him to the Digital Bean, and well he's my ride home"

"Well how about I join you two, this will give us all sometime to be together before I leave"

Lizzie reached up to kiss Grant on his cheek "you are so sweet, that will be awesome"

"Great I'll follow you two," he said as he walked to his truck.

Lizzie went over to Gordo's car waiting for him to come out.

Gordo came out dragging his feet, then looked up to see Lizzie alone waiting by his car. Relieved that Grant wasn't there he hurried to his car. "Hey ready to go, what's wrong?" Gordo asked

"Yeah, um, I'm sorry Gordo I know you wanted to talk to me alone, but Grant is leaving in a few hours and he wanted to be with me before he leaves so I invited him to come to the Digital Bean" Lizzie said afraid that Gordo would be mad at her, "Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not, it's okay I understand he's your bo..." Gordo choked on the last word not wanting to call Grant Lizzie's boyfriend, "It's okay Lizzie, he can come"

"Thanks Gordo you're a true friend" she said climbing into the car.

Gordo started the engine and left the school that held so many memories of him and Lizzie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they arrived at the Digital Bean, Gordo saw Grant waiting at the Entrance. Gordo got so mad he felt like going up to him and punch him until he couldn't move his arms.

"OK Gordo, I promise you cant ell me after he leaves, he won't stay long he only has two hours before he leaves" Lizzie said hoping Gordo would feel more at ease as she saw him staring angrily at Grant.

Gordo sighed as he looked into Lizzie's concerned eyes "Look Lizzie I'm sorry ok, its just I hope you don't get mad at me when I tell you what I got to tell you"

"Ok Gordo what you got to tell me?

"Lizzie how about we wait until we get a few Chocolate Shakes and fries in our system"

"Ok now I know this is serious" Lizzie said causing Gordo and Lizzie to burst out laughing "Ok let's go"

They met up with Grant and all went inside and set in a booth.

A/N: So how was it? Yeah I know it's dumb but it is my first fic so I have an excuse so did you like it (probably not) please read and review ïï


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi sorry if this chapter is short, it's just that everything else fit with chapter 4

Oh I think this is the worst chapter I'm not so good at " "scenes (can't tell you what is happening in this chapter just have to wait and see.) ï

Chapter 3

An hour later Grant had to say goodbye to Lizzie.

"I don't want you to go, I'll miss you too much" Lizzie said her eyes filling with tears

Grant took his hands, cupped her face, and gently wiped her tears with his thumbs. "I'm sorry Liz, but this is goodbye"

"I don't do long distant relationships so you stay or its over" Lizzie said harshly that brought Grant to tears.

"Lizzie I'm sorry you feel that way, I guess its over" and just like that, Grant walked away and left her in tears.

Lizzie tried to hold back her tears but she couldn't help it and she cried heavily

Gordo witnessed all of the conversation and felt his heart break when he saw his friend cry. "Lizzie, I'm sorry are you ok? Gordo asked concerned about his weeping friend.

"Yeah Gordo, I'm fine" Lizzie said putting on a fake smile that Gordo saw right through. "I'm really fine Gordo so get that look off your face" Lizzie joked as she wiped away her tears. "So what did you want to tell me?" she asked wiping fresh tears away.

"Um Lizzie" Gordo said taking Lizzie's hand

"What is it Gordo?" she asked smiling looking down at the two hands that were entwined on the table.

"I love you!" Gordo blurted out

"What!?!" Lizzie yelled pulling her hand back.

"I love you Lizzie"

"NO!" Lizzie yelled at him standing up and walking out.

"What do you mean no!" Gordo called running after her

"Just take me home Gordo!" she yelled

"No not until you tell me why you're so mad!"

"Because you wait until he breaks up with me to tell me, how could you be so insensitive!"

"Me?!, you never gave me a chance!"

"Well why the hell you wait until now to tell me how you feel!?, what's wrong with you, didn't you just see me break up with Grant who I LOVED very much by the way you dumb curly haired freak!" she screamed.

Gordo felt hot tears stream down his face with that blow, "You know what Lizzie f-you I hate you, I don't know why I wasted my time with you, you're just a sick winch who toy with people's emotions. Walk yourself home, I don't ever want to see you again you ugly ass ho!" Gordo yelled and drove away not ever turning back.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello sorry if it took me long any way my sister is making edit her fic so I have to work on hers then do mine so sorry read and review and enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, Disney does

Chapter 4

6 years later

Gordo sat at the morning table eating breakfast crying after remembering that painful day that was suppose to be the most happiest day of his life ( other than getting married)

_Ring ring_

Gordo sat there not wanting to answer the phone

_Ring ring_

"Go away!" he yelled at the phone

_ring ring_

Gordo sighed angrily as he picked up the phone and yelled into the receiver "Hello!"

"Well sorry didn't mean to wake up Groucho, I was looking for Gordo" Miranda joked (yeah I know it stupid) trying to cheer her friend up. Even though Gordo and Lizzie weren't friends he still kept in touch with Miranda.

"Cut the crap randa what do you want I have a meeting with the cast and crew to discuss my script." Gordo said

Miranda squealed into the phone "Guess who's moving back to Hillridge High to be with her family!"

"I don't know"

"Lizzie!" Miranda squealed

Gordo eyes lit up hearing her name_. Lizzie?! I haven't seen her in years!_ "Miranda that's great" Gordo said trying to hide his excitement because he was ready to burst.

"Look Gordo I know you and Lizzie had this huge fight HELLO! That was 6 years ago you guys need to settle your differences and become friends again"

"Miranda thanks for the advice but I have to go to a meeting" Gordo hung up the phone filled with excitement. _I'm so glad Lizzie's coming home, I can't wait to see her._ "Brooke!" Gordo called to his three year old daughter.

(Explaining how he has a daughter)

A year ago, Child Protective Services arrived at his house telling him that the woman he got pregnant during his junior year of college killed her self ( yeah I know it sounds like that Adam Sandler movie) and left a note saying to give their daughter to him. Gordo knew he got her pregnant he was even the one who named her but Karen (the woman he got pregnant) had to move back home after her parents found out she had a baby.

"Yes daddy" a little girl with Gordo's eyes and hair walked down the stairs.

"Are you ready? We have to drop you off at Mrs. McGuire's house" Gordo said to his innocent, curly haired daughter.

"Yay! We are going to make cookies"

Gordo smiled as his daughter jumped up and down. "Guess what else?"

"What?" Brooke said wondering what other exciting things would happen

"Today you're going to meet daddy's old friend I told you about Lizzie"

"Really, the girl you named me after?"

"yup"

"Wow this is going to be a fun day!" Brooke shouted as she hopped into Gordo's car.

"I hope so" Gordo sighed to himself

As they drove Gordo couldn't help but think about Lizzie _Gordo don't blow it this time_

"Yay! We're here!" Brooke said climbing out of the car and up to the door

"Hey Jo" Gordo said coming in bringing Brooke's bag and sleeping mat. "I'm in a rush today so I won't be long and I'll be late tonight is that alright"

"Well yeah we can take her with us to pick up Lizzie"

"Oh that's right randa just called me about that, thanks" Gordo said playing like he forgot Lizzie was coming today when that was all he could think about. He walked over to Brooke who was playing with her dolls. "Be good, daddy's gonna be late and I'll bring us some Chinese food okay?" Gordo said kissing her forehead

"Ok daddy bye!" Brooke said turning back to her dolls

"Thanks Jo see you later" Gordo said running across the lawn

"No problem Gordo" she yelled after him

Lizzie's P.O.V

"huh" Lizzie sighed. "I guess its back to Hillridge" she told herself as she boarded the plane.

"I wonder what randa's doing" she said dialing Miranda's number on her cell phone.

"hello?"

"Hey Miranda!"

"Hey Lizzie!, Are you on the plane yet?"

"yup, we just took off"

"Wow this is so exciting, I haven't seen you in years"

"But Miranda we talk all the time"

"I know but its not the same"

"Well I'm coming backing, are you happy"

"Of Course!!, everything has changed since you left"

"Like what"

"David"

"yeah right he's probably still mad at me and I should be too I guess"

"you'll be surprised when you get here"

"What do you mean I'll be surprised?"

"Bye Lizzie" Miranda slyly said

"Miranda? Hello?" _Surprised of what?_


	5. SURPRISE, SURPRISE

A/N: If you need help or are confused just ask me in reviews or email me at or I promise I will write you back just make sure you leave me something to contact you with. Read and Review and enjoy:)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

As Lizzie got off the plane and entered the airport she met eyes with Miranda and they both squealed and ran to each other. "Miranda!"

"Lizzie! This is so exciting I can't believe that you're home!" Miranda hugged her and stepped aside for everyone else to do the same.

"Welcome home Lizzie" Jo said happy that her daughter was finally home.

"Hey mom!" Lizzie squealed to see her mother. "hey dad" Lizzie turned to Sam and hugged him.

"Hey sweetie" he said kissing her on the forehead

"Where's Matt" she asked

"He's at home watching dinner for me" Jo said

"Hello Lizzie" Brooke said pushing through the crowd of family that formed around Lizzie.

"Well hello, and who might you be?" Lizzie asked kneeling down and smiling at the little girl.

"My name's Brooke" the cute little 3 year old said

"Brooke? My middle name is Brooke" Lizzie said smiling at the cute curly haired girl.

"I know my daddy named me after you" Brooke said

Lizzie stood up eyes wide open, mouth dropped, shocked "mom, whose little girl is this?" she asked feeling like she already knew who it was.

"Well Lizzie, this is David's little girl" Jo said

Lizzie's stomach dropped and her heart broke_ he has a child?! Is he married? Am I too late? _Lizzie looked down and noticed that she had Gordo's eyes and hair and smiled "well aren't the cutest little girl I've seen"

"Thank you, my daddy says that you are the beautifulest woman he ever seen" Brooke said innocently.

Lizzie blushed and laughed nervously "well tell your daddy thank you, Mom how about we head home I'm starving" Lizzie said changing the subject, she really didn't want to think of Gordo right now she would save that for when she actually sees him which she was dying to do.

"Sure Lizzie lets go"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they were headed to the McGuire's house, Lizzie and Miranda were getting reacquainted and Brooke was asleep.

"Miranda why didn't you tell me Gordo had a daughter?" Lizzie asked motioning to the sleeping Brooke

"Well I thought it would be fun to see the look on your face when you found out and especially when you found out he named her after you"

"I know its crazy, but why is she with mom?"

"Oh Jo's been keeping her ever since the CPS brought her to him"

"Child Protective Service!"

"Yeah, her mom killed herself and left Brooke to him"

"That's so sad, so what does Gordo do?"

"what's the sudden interest in Gordo for?"

"I just want to know Miranda"

"Well he's a film director, he helped direct the Kill Bill series!" (I do not own Kill Bill)

"Really!?, I love those movies!" she said "So what do you do?"

"Well I'm a photographer for a teen magazine!"

"Really!?! Miranda that has been your dream job since I can remember! That's great"

"What have you been doing Lizzie, where were you?"

"I've been living in Virginia with Grant"

"Really? How is he?

"He's great" Lizzie said sarcastically

"What's wrong?

Lizzie eyes started to fill up with tears and she started crying.

"Awe, Lizzie what happened?" Miranda said pulling Lizzie closer to her so that she would have a shoulder to cry on.

"He hurt me Miranda and I can never forgive him" Lizzie sobbed.

"Just tell me what happened" Miranda assured

"I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone, he didn't want you all to come, we were getting married"

When Jo heard that she quickly climbed in the back of the van with Lizzie and Miranda.

Lizzie turned to Jo and gave her a hug, "Mom I'm sorry"

"It's okay Liz, just tell us what happened"

Lizzie sat up, wiped her eyes, and calmed down "well we were getting married, and he was late so I was at the alter waiting and he finally comes in smelling like weed and alcohol so I knew he was drunk and high," Lizzie looked at Jo then Miranda both giving looks of sympathy and she continued "so when he saw me he gave me this sickening smile and I knew this was going to be the worst day of my life."

"So what happened?" Jo asked with tears in her eyes she was hurt by the thought that her daughter didn't have a perfect wedding which all mothers wish their daughters would have.

"He came up to me and started yelling that I wasn't suppose to find out that he was....."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK

"How did you know!?!" Grant yelled slurring his words, his eyes barley open

"know what?" Lizzie asked in a calm manner, she was so embarrassed.

"that I cheated on you" Grant slurred in a very low voice.

"You cheated!!?!! On me?!! How could you!!?!!" Lizzie screamed causing all his family and friends to gasp

"you didn't know?" Grant asked then started laughing "Oh well, you wasn't suppose to find out but I guess it too late" Grant broke out into more laughter. His laughter caused Lizzie to cry uncontrollably.

"why?" she asked

"because.... I don't know, do you still want to get married?"

Lizzie slapped him, it echoed through the now silent church "Hell No!!!" then the reverend gasped Lizzie and Grant looked at him annoyed.

"Fine I don't care, I'll see you around bitch!!" Grant yelled turning back to Lizzie. "Let's go Mindy" Grant called to Lizzie's maid of honor and her best friend since she first moved to Virginia.

"Mindy?! How could you!!!!!!????" Lizzie yelled at her now ex-friend

Mindy just looked at Lizzie with disgust "because you didn't give him what he needed" then they both left hand-in-hand leaving Lizzie at the alter, the second time Grant walked out on her.

END FLASHBACK

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone in the van (except for Brooke she was sleep) were crying eve Sam.

"Lizzie I'm so sorry you had to go through that, If I was there he wouldn't get out of that Church alive!" Sam said still crying. By this time all the girls had calm down some and were looking at Sam with great surprise that he was crying. Then they started laughing "Dad it's going to be ok" Lizzie smiled as it shined through her tears.

"Lizzie, we should have never let you go to Virginia, I don't know what me and your father was thinking, you should have stayed here"

"Mom its ok, I'm fine" Lizzie assured

The rest of the way was silent except for Sam's crying on and off

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"who's car?" Lizzie asked as Sam pulled up into the driveway.

"Gordo's" Miranda answered

Lizzie's stomach dropped._ Great now I have to face him, what am I going to say?_

As Lizzie stepped out of the van she was hit with the sudden urge to get back on the plane._ No I'm not going back, you've got to tell him how you feel._

"Hey Jo, Hey Sam" a deep voice called causing Lizzie to look up._ Oh my God! Gordo is so sexy._ Lizzie thought

"Hey Lizzie, Hey Miranda" Gordo greeted as if he saw Lizzie on a regular basis.

"Hey groucho" Miranda snickered

"Not funny randa, where's Brooke?" Gordo asked tired of Miranda's wack ass jokes.

"In the van sleep"

"So Lizzie I see you met my daughter, hope she didn't talk your ears off" Gordo chuckled as he picked up his sleeping daughter and carried her in the house.

"No not at all" Lizzie said nervously as her and Miranda followed him into her house.

"Hey Matt!!" Lizzie screamed excited to see her little brother who was now taller than her.

"Hey Lizzie!!" he said returning the excitement as they hugged.

"Dinner is ready!" Jo called

"Hey Miranda you staying!"

"yup"

"You Gordo?"

"uh..."

"Daddy you promised me Chinese foo" said the now awake little girl

"I know, don't you want to stay here and eat? If you do I'll take you to the toystore and you can get any toy you want"

"Ok we can stay!" Brooke said excitedly

"I guess that's a yes McGuire" Gordo said smiling at Lizzie and she returned the smile with a very affectionate one that Gordo felt and quickly turned away "So how have you been doing it's been what? Six years?"

"I've been great, never better" Lizzie said sarcastically

"doesn't sound like it" He said with concern in his voice and eyes.

"yeah well its been really hard on me but I'm moving on"

"that's good shouldn't live in the past if you wanna talk about anything just call. So what do you do?

"I'm a journalist, well I was for the Daily Press in V/"

"Virginia?"

"yeah, I heard you are a film director" Lizzie said taking the spotlight off of her

"yeah, I'm working on a movie right now, if you want, whenever you're free, I can take you to meet a few stars"

"that'll be great"

"Lizzie! Dinner!" Jo called

"lets go" Lizzie said walking into the dining room Brooke and Gordo following behind.

(skipping dinner)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was great mom, I haven't had home cooked meal like that in years"

"your welcome"

"Is my room the same?"

"yup, just the way you left it"

"great, Brooke you wanna come with me?"

"Ok" Brooke agreed taking Lizzie's hand as they went upstairs.

"I want to show you something" Lizzie said walking into her room and sitting on her bed

"What is it?" Brooke asked

"come here" Lizzie said lifting Brooke up and sat her on her lap. "you really surprised me, I wasn't expecting Gordo to have a daughter"

"yeah I got that a lot"

Lizzie chuckled "you are too cute and too sweet"

Brooke smiled

"I want you to have this" Lizzie said holding up a silver locket Gordo gave her for Christmas

"wow thanks, who's that?" Brooke asked pointing to two friends inside the locket.

"that's me and Gordo, he gave me that for Christmas when we were like... I think we were 14 or 15"

"it's prettyful" Brooke said "thank you"

"you're welcome, now let me show you some home movies"

"yay!"

They watched movies the rest of the night. Lizzie loves Brooke; she wished she had her as a daughter, actually, she wished Gordo and her had a child together. She loves Gordo, she made a lot of mistakes and finally learned she wanted to be with him all along. After what happened in Virginia, she came back to claim Gordo, she was going to propose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: so how did you like it still confused? Just check with me, email me. Thanks for all of the good reviews it's a very good confidence builder lol. Anyways Looks like Lizzie took Gordo having a child pretty well but she did take it hard because she didn't know if he was married. Just review please **


	6. His Feelings

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews I forgot what suppose to be happening in this chapter so please read and review

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Gordo's P.O.V.

Gordo was sitting there talking with Miranda and Matt, when he looked at his watch and noticed it was getting late. "Where is Lizzie and Brooke they been up there since dinner and here it is 10:00 I'm gonna go check on them" Gordo said heading upstairs towards Lizzie's room.

Gordo lightly knocked on the door before opening it. As he entered, he couldn't help but smile at what he saw laying on Lizzie's bed. Two figures peacefully sleeping as the T.V. was playing some old home movies of him, Lizzie, and Miranda.

"Lizzie" Gordo whispered tapping Lizzie gently on the shoulder.

Lizzie stirred, slowly opening her eyes to see Gordo standing over her. She sat up being careful not to wake up Brooke who was sleeping on her. "Hey" she said softly.

"So this is what you two were doing the whole time?" Gordo smiled

Lizzie smiled back "Sorry we didn't come back down we were talking, then we started watching those movies, then I guess we fell asleep" Lizzie looked down at Brooke who was peacefully on her chest, moving up and down as Lizzie breathed, she smiled and kissed her on the head which made Gordo smile from ear to ear. "are you ready to leave?" Lizzie asked looking up at Gordo.

"yeah I promised her I would take her to the toy store tomorrow"

"oh, let me help you with her" Lizzie said getting off the bed with Brooke in her arms still sleeping.

"No Lizzie I don't want you to strain your back, I'll take her, she can be heavy sometimes" Gordo said walking over to get Brooke.

Lizzie started backing away then she fell on her bed, Gordo tripped on one of her shoes on the floor (which was suspiciously put there by me muha ha ha) landing on top of Lizzie and his sleeping daughter.

Lizzie and Gordo laid there in the same position looking into each other's eyes. Slowly Gordo inched towards Lizzie, longing to touch her soft lips with his. At the same time Lizzie was reaching up to Gordo. Their lips getting closer and closer then their lips lightly brushed each other and they...

"Ouch daddy you're hurting me" Brooke whined

"I'm sorry sweetie" Gordo said quickly getting off of Brooke and Lizzie

"yeah we're sorry" Lizzie said stroking Brooke's hair getting up from the bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gordo and Lizzie headed downstairs, Brooke in Lizzie's arms (a/n: how ironic)

"Oh now you join us as I'm about to leave" Miranda said grabbing her things

"I'm sorry randa, Brooke and I were watching movies and we fell asleep"

"It's ok, I'll call you tomorrow" Miranda said walking out the door and heading to her jeep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gordo and Lizzie were now at Gordo's car. Lizzie, waiting for him to unlock the door, said, "Gordo about what just happened" Lizzie started breaking the silence of the night.

"Lizzie I'm sorry, I should have never done what I did, I don't know what came over me, it won't happen again" Gordo pleaded thinking she was going to get angry at him.

"No Gordo... that's not... I was... um here, I'll see you tomorrow" Lizzie stuttered handing Brooke to Gordo and heading back to the house leaving a very confused Gordo.

_Man, I messed up again!! I will never get to tell Lizzie how I feel._ Gordo thought as he put Brooke in her car seat and climbed in the driver's seat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gordo's House

It was 11:00 when Gordo and Brooke got home. He had just put Brooke in bed and was headed to the bathroom when the phone rang. Gordo quickly ran to his room and picked up the phone. _Who could be calling this late?_

"Hello?"

"Gordo?"

"Yeah its me, who's this?"

"Lizzie"

"Oh hey Lizzie what's up?"

"I want to ask you something"

"Okay"

"Six years ago at the Digital Bean, did you really mean what you said?"

"......"

"Gordo?"

"......"

"Gordo say something!"

No, I didn't mean what I said"

"then why you say it!!"

"Beacause I was jealous!"

"Of what?'

"You and Grant"

"Why?"

"I wanted you to be with me, I wanted to be your boyfriend, I wanted to heve a child with you, I love you Lizzie"

Even though Lizzie felt the same way and was dying to tell him she was too shocked.

"Gordo I... I-I... Gordo we'll talk tomorrow ok?"

"yeah ok" _Tomorrow's going to be a long day._

Click

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Morning

Ring, ring

The phone woke Gordo; he checked his watched and saw that it read 7:15

Ring,ring

"Hello?"

"Mr.Gordon?" It was one of Gordo's staff

Gordo knew who it was, that Jacob kid he just hired a few days ago "Jacob, call me David"

"Sorry Mr.Gor... I mean David, we have a problem"

Gordo was starting to get annoyed "what's the problem?"

"well, I sort of deleted scene 7 from the script and my back-up disk broke"

"What! How could you delete the whole scene! That is the most important scene, I told you 17 not 7!" Gordo was angry

"I know my mistake, could you come and bring your disk?"

"Yeah I'll be in at 11:30, I need my sleep" Gordo hung up and went back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:45am

"Daddy!"

"what" Gordo said sleepily

"Today is Saturday, you promised to take me to toy store"

Gordo sat up remembering his promise."I'm sorry sweetie, I got to go to work today how about I give you some money and Mrs.McGuire can take you?"

"Ok" Brooke said sadly as she slowly looked down to the floor

"I'm sorry Brooke, I can't" Gordo said seeing tears escaping his daughter's eyes

"Look, how about you stay at Mrs.McGuire's, I give her some money for you to go to the store, and I'll get off early and we'll go to Chuck E. Cheese's?" he asked hoping she would accept

"OK!" she said with a big smile on her face

"Alright, Let's Go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jo's house(Lizzie's)

Knock, knock

"Hey Jo, I'm sorry if its last minute but an emergency at work occurred so I have to go in do you have any plans for today?"

"well Lizzie and I were headed to the Car dearlership to find her a car" Jo answered

"oh" Gordo said disappointed

"where's Brooke?"

"in the car"

"Hey Gordo" Lizzie said coming downstairs

"Hey Lizzie"

"So what are you doing here?"

"To see if Jo could babysit Brooke for me"

"I'll do it" Lizzie said then turned to Jo, "mom I trust that you can find me the perfect car just jot down the cute cars in a notepad and their prices"

"ok Lizzie" Jo said leaving

"So great, thanks I really appreciate it" Gordo said "I'll go get her"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Lizzie!" Brooke said cheerfully as she entered

"Hey Brooke!" Lizzie said smiling at the cute curly haired girl

"Okay Lizzie, I packed 3 tapes, 1 she watches before her nap, the other after she wakes from her nap, and the last during snack time, she knows which one is which, also I packed some juice, 4 changes of clothes, some snacks and a few of her toys. Oh and here is $200 for her to go to the toy store if you don't mind taking her" Gordo said in one breath

"you got it?" Gordo asked

"yeah I think so" Lizzie said confused and in awe to see Gordo be such a responsible parent.

"Thanks again Lizzie" Gordo said "um Lizzie about last night"

"Gordo you're welcome but lets talk about that later ok?"

"okay" Gordo said " Brooke, sweetie, daddy is leaving so be good for Lizzie and I'll take you to Chuck E. Cheese" Gordo kissed Brooke on the forehead and left

"ok daddy bye"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie's P.O.V.

As Gordo left, Lizzie turned to Brooke who was playing with her dolls, "So Brooke, What do you want to eat for breakfast?"

"Pancooks!" Brooke shouted

Lizzie chuckled hearing Brooke pronounce pancakes wrong "well we don't have any pancook mix so lets go to IHOP ok?"

"Ok!"

Lizzie grabbed the car keys and Brooke's jacket and headed to Sam's car with Brooke tagging along behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IHOP

"Lizzie can we go to the toy store?" Brooke asked stuffing some blueberry pancakes in her mouth get syrup all over her face

"Sure, what kind of toy do you want?" Lizzie asked cleaning Brooke's face with a wet wipe, she got from Brooke's bag.

"Did my daddy hurt your feelings Lizzie?" Brooke asked ignoring Lizzie's question.

"yeah, he did, but I hurt his too"

"he wants to marry you"

"what!?" Lizzie yelled, scaring Brooke and making her cry. "oh, I'm sorry Brooke, I didn't mean to scare you, please don't cry" Lizzie pleaded

But the damage was done, Brooke cried and cried, drawing attention to the two.

"hey how about we go to the toy store?"

Brooke nodded "Ok" she said calming down.

As they got in the car, Lizzie was filled with happiness, excitement, and nervousness _He wants to marry me?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Toy Store

"Brooke! Look at this nice doll house!" Lizzie squealed with excitement at the huge, expensive dollhouse in front of her. Brooke just looked at Lizzie like she was stupid

"Daddy brought that for me last week" she said

"It costs $400!" Lizzie exclaimed "too rich for my blood"

"I want that!" Brooke yelled pointing to a Barbie Jeep.

Lizzie looked at the price on the Jeep "Its $300, your dad only gave me $200" Lizzie said looking at Brooke who was looking at the ground in disappointment

"how about I give you another $100 just don't tell your dad I did this"

Hearing those words, Brooke jumped up and down and ran to give Lizzie a hug "thank you Lizzie I wish you were my mommy" Brooke said embracing Lizze's legs

"Awe Brooke that's sweet, you're welcome, c'mon let's buy it and go home It's 3:00 and your dad said he'll pick you up at 3:30"

(where they been for 4 hours, you imagine it)

"ok" Brooke said taking Lizzie's hand as they took the big Jeep to the check out counter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So how did you like it, what was this chapter about? Um... can't remember. Hold on.................................................Oh yeah Lizzie finds out how Gordo really feels and crap right? Anyways please review **


	7. The Tape

**A/N: Thank you for all the good reviews I can't remember everybody's name um..... Lil Angel I think thank you for the reviews that's the only person I know and I don't think I got their name right I have bad memory lol anyways read, review, and enjoy **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Lizzie's House

As Lizzie pulled up into her driveway she noticed Gordo was already there.

"Hey Brooke!" Gordo called as he stepped outside of Lizzie's house

"Hey daddy" Brooke said as she ran up to Gordo who scooped her off the ground

"How was your day?"

"It was great, we went to IHOP, and had pancooks and then to the toy store and I got a Barbie Jeep"

"You did? Man you really did have fun" He told Brooke as he put her down and walked over to Lizzie who was struggling with something big in the trunk.

"Wow" Gordo said "Did they have a sell cause the last time I was there it was $300"

"um... actually" Lizzie said getting nervous "It was $300 when we brought it" thinking he would get mad.

"You gave her a hundred dollars?" Gordo asked amazed

"uh huh" Lizzie nodded

"Brooke Elizabeth Gordon, come here"

Lizzie dropped her mouth when she heard Brooke's full name _Oh My God! He gave her my first name too!?!_

"yes daddy"

"Did you make Lizzie get this for you?"

"No Gordo, she didn't see anything she wanted so I suggested the jeep, she liked it and I got it for her" Lizzie lied

"Are you sure Lizzie?"

"yeah, positive"

"well let me pay you back" Gordo said taking out his wallet

"No its okay, it's the least I could do for a sweet girl like Brooke" Lizzie smiled at Brooke

Gordo sighed looking at the little girl who was innocently looking up at her daddy "Thanks Lizzie I really appreciate it"

"No problem"

"you ready to go Brooke, we got to go to Chuck E. Cheese"

"No I don't wanna go, I wanna stay with Lizzie" She said embracing Lizzie's legs

"Awe that is so sweet" Lizzie said rubbing Brooke's back

"Lizzie can you be my mommy?" Brooke asked looking up at Lizzie, causing both Lizzie and Gordo to look at each other and blush

"um... I'm sorry Brooke but we can be best friends ok?" Lizzie said "c'mon, lets get this jeep out the trunk so you can play"

"Ok!" Brooke yelled running to the back of the trunk trying to pull out jeep (a/n: like she was actually doing something)

Gordo and Lizzie laughed and walked over to the trunk to help Brooke.

"Gordo do you want to um... talk about last night?" Lizzie asked stopping to look at Gordo

"yeah sure" Gordo said also stopping to look at Lizzie.

Both were staring at each other for a while until Brooke broke in "Hello daddy, Lizzie, my jeep!"

"Oh... we're sorry Brooke" Gordo said breaking the stare down (a/n: ha looks like Lizzie won)

"yeah we're sorry" Lizzie said also turning to Brooke

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finally got the jeep out and Brooke was riding around and Lizzie and Gordo sat on the front porch talking.

"Gordo about what we talked about on the phone"

"whew, I thought you wanted to talk about what happened in your room" Gordo said relieved

"we're going to get to that"

"oh... so what about on the phone"

"you said you loved me, did you mean it? Did you mean everything you said?"

"yes Lizzie with all my heart, If I could go back in time I would have stopped myself from saying what I said"

"Gordo, I forgive you, we should always forgive our friends, we shouldn't live in the past"

"yeah, but I said some awful things to you and none of it was true"

"Gordo! Its ok, I know you didn't mean it, ok?"

"yeah"

"so you really do love me?"

"yes I do"

"for how long?"

"lets not get into that because that's a lot of explaining"

"ok, now about what happened in my room last night"

"oh boy"

Lizzie chuckled "Gordo I'm serious, we had Brooke in between us and we almost...almost...almost..."

"kissed?"

"yes, we almost kissed, how do you feel about that? Since you love me, did you want it to happen ?" (a/n: the real question Lizzie is did YOU want it to happen)

"yes, I wanted it to happen, more than anything"

"wow,I..."

"what?" Gordo asked hoping she would say that she loved him and wanted to kiss him he thought for sure she was reaching up to him last night and she didn't tell him to get off of her either.

"nothing"

"oh" Gordo heart just broke (a/n: shame on you Lizzie) "well let's talk about you, so you've been living in Virginia"

"yup"

"looking for Grant?"

Lizzie started to get uneasy and turned away_. I can't tell him what happened between me and Grant, its too embarrassing._(a/n: that's what you get Lizzie, you should have never left him in the first place to go be with some stupid Grant have y'all noticed all the heart breakers are named Grant they just want to see a girl cry over them #$& oh sorry lets get back to the story )

"Miranda told me you two were getting married, what happened?"

"everything" Lizzie sadly said looking down at her feet as a few tears fell to the ground (a/n: see look shes crying and who did this to her Grant! #$#)

Gordo noticed and started rubbing her back to comfort her "I'm sorry, do you want to talk about it?"

Lizzie looked up and smiled "He hurt me twice Gordo and you were there for me the first time and you're here for me now and I'm just sorry for the way I treated you but I can't talk about it right now"

"Lizzie its ok, I forgive you and whenever you wanna talk just know I'm here"

"thanks Gordo"

_ring, ring_

"uh, Lizzie? Aren't you gonna get the phone?"

_ring, ring_

"Mom and Matt are in there, we have a lot of catching up to do"

"Lizzie, its for you!" Matt called

"Ok maybe later" Lizzie laughed getting up to get the phone

"Here" Matt said handing her the cordless phone at the door

"Hello?" Lizzie asked sitting back down beside Gordo.

"Hey Lizzie"

"Oh hey Miranda, what's up?"

"I told you I was gonna call but I didn't think you would be this hard to contact, where you been all day?"

"I babysat Brooke today, we hung out places"

"aww why didn't you call me I would have loved to join you"

"sorry"

"Its ok, so I told you, you was going to be surprised"

"yeah I know, but she's a great kid"

"Hey Lizzie, Brooke is getting tired I'll see you later, here I made this for you after you left" Gordo said cutting into their conversation and handing Lizzie a cassette tape (a/n: well well what's this a tape I wonder what it has on it hmmm.....)

"okay, bye"

"what?"

"no Miranda, I was talking to Gordo he said goodbye"

"oh.... I noticed some tension between you two when you and him were bringing Brooke downstairs to go home"

"what!? What tension?"

"its obvious he has feelings for you, what you didn't notice?"

"naw, he didn't come here to tell me that he loves me"

"no need for sarcasm Lizzie, so he said he loves you?"

"yes Miranda, and you don't know how much I wanted to say the same"

"so why didn't you?"

"I don't know I'm just stupid" (a/n: got that right)

"yeah everyone knows that, but you'll think of something"

"yeah"

_SILENCE_

"so does Gordo have a band?"

"yeah, him, Ethan, Larry and some guy named Kyle"

"oh"

"why?"

"he gave me this tape he said he made for me after I left"

"really? I've been dying to hear it but he wouldn't let me, he wanted you to be the first to hear it"

"oh"

"so listen to it and call me back"

"ok bye"

"bye"

Lizzie hung up the phone and went upstairs to listen to the tape.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie sighed and looked at the tape that was in her hands. She closed the door to her room and placed the tape into the stereo, and she heard Gordo's voice.

_Lizzie if you're listening to this tape, you really do care for me. I wrote this song to tell you how I feel and that I love you. I hope you like it_

_1,2 1,2,3,4_

_(music begins)_

_Hold me tight_

_Hold me tight_

_Hold me tight, I miss your love_

_Why is it that you don't love me? Why not?_

_I can't think what you give up,_

_We'll make out, _

_But you get out._

_Why is it that you don't give me a chance?_

_I want to take back my shape,_

_Shake my mind up, and get back._

_There is no satisfying me._

_I just know, yeah._

_You tell me that my life is long._

_Many Miles, long._

_I feel so alone._

_Why don't you believe me?_

_I don't know._

_I'm just missing you, 'cause you're not right here._

_Hold me tight_

_Hold me tight_

_Hold me tight, I miss your love._

_(6x)_

_Tell me why just going up and down._

_Look at the way you grow love._

_If you love me, throw me a kiss now._

_Hold me hold me...now._

_Tell me why just going up and down._

_Look at the way you grow love._

_If you love me, throw me a kiss now._

_Hold me hold me...Hold me hold me..._

_Hold me hold me...now._

_Lets go!_

_Hold me tight_

_Hold me tight_

_Hold me tight, I miss your love._

_(4x)_

_kimi ga inaku natte kara to iumono_

_boku wa koko ni tatazumi_

_omoide o kno mune ni_

_nanika o motomete ikite iru_

_Ah, kimi o omoi utaundayo_

_Ah,kimi o omotteiru_

_So yeah, I love you!_

_Just miss your love!_

_Hold me tight_

_Hold me tight_

_Hold me tight, I miss your love._

"Oh my God I did not understand the last part but Oh my God!" Lizzie cried tears streaming down her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So how did you like it? Yes a cliff hanger MU-HA-HA-HA** **. Sorry I got a little carried away about the Grant thing, but the next chapter will be a little later because basketball season started, and I don't get home till later and I have homework, plus I have TSA meetings, and I'm on the scholastic team so I'm really busy but I'll try to get it out soon and the song that was just shown was by Japanese Rock Group Asian Kung-Fu Generation- Hold Me Tight please review. **


	8. Her Feelings

**A/N: Surprise, Surprise! Hello everyone I skipped basketball practice just to deliver this new chapter. I probably have to run so many sprints my legs will fall off for not coming to practice but when I'm dedicated to something, I'm dedicated. Well this isn't the best chapter I written I'll probably get a lot of insults this chapter is corny, lame, dumb, it's just plain stupid. Read, Review, and Enjoy **

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF LIZZIE MCGUIRE. SO DON'T SUE!!!**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 8

Gordo's P.O.V.

_Ring, ring_

_Ring, ring_

"Hello?"

"Hey Gordo its me" Lizzie said softly

"Hey"

"Gordo I..."

"What Lizzie?"

"I...I...Gordo look outside your window"

Gordo ran to his bedroom window to see Lizzie holding a phone in her hand with tear stained clothes and red puffy eyes.

"Gordo I love you too, I love your eyes, your smile, your curly hair, Gordo, I love everything about you. And I need to ask you something" Lizzie said into the phone

"Hold on I'm coming" Gordo said hanging up the phone and running down stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gordo opened the door to see Lizzie standing in front of him with fresh tears in her eyes

"Lizzie..."

Before he could finish, Lizzie pulled him close and kissed him deeply with so much emotion it even shocked her that she loved him that much.

_Wow_ Gordo thought as he returned the kiss with the same emotion

"Daddy? Lizzie? What are you doing?" Brooke said coming downstairs causing Gordo to pull away. (a/n: have you guys noticed Brooke is always interrupting them, hmmm interesting)

"Hey sweetie, I thought you were in bed"

"I was but I wanted some water but you wasn't in your room" Brooke said then looking at Lizzie "Hi Lizzie!" she said running to Lizzie.

Lizzie knelt down to catch the running Brooke in her arms "Hi Brooke" Lizzie whispered embracing Brooke then stood up and took Gordo's hand as she closed the door and entered his house "Gordo I need to ask you something"

"What is it?" Gordo asked

Lizzie didn't know if she should kneel so she kept standing

"Gordo you might think I'm crazy or I'm rushing into this but one more second without you in my life will be torture from hell, I need you more than anything, I want you more than anything I love you and your daughter I would love nothing else to be in your lives and for you to be in mine, David Zephyr Gordon, will you marry me?" Lizzie said crying out her true feelings for Gordo

Gordo was shocked and couldn't believe that this day had finally come, when Lizzie told him she felt the same way he did Gordo smiled tears forming in his eyes "I will Lizzie, but only under one condition" Gordo smile grew even wider (a/n: what is the very sly Mr. Gordon up to?)

"What?" Lizzie asked confused and worried.

"You may have proposed, but give me the honor of doing this" Gordo said slipping a ring on Lizzie's finger he got from his pocket

"but how did... how... you... how did you know I was going to ask you that?" Lizzie asked shocked

"I didn't, I was hoping you felt the same for me after I gave you the tape, I had no idea you were going to propose to me"

Lizzie laughed "I love you" Lizzie said leaning in for another kiss but once again interrupted.

"Lizzie?" Brooke said tugging on Lizzie jackets "does this mean you're my mommy?"

"no and yes, I'm your step mom, your real mommy is in heaven, and I can never take her place." Lizzie said hugging and kissing Brooke on the forehead.

"Stay here tonight" Gordo said

"Gordo, I can't, I promised mom I'd be right back she thinks I went for a little drive she heard the song you did for me which was so sweet but what in the world was that at the end of the song sounded like a different language"

"it was Japanese I learned it I said that last line in Japanese so if you didn't feel the same way I did I wouldn't... you know, embarrass myself"

"well you can tell me later I'll call you tomorrow, I gotta get going" Lizzie said giving Gordo a quick kiss before turning around to leave.

"wait! Stay here tonight" Gordo said stopping her from opening the door.

"Gordo I just told you I can't I'm sorry"

"how about I drive behind you in my car and you can drop off you mom's car and hop in mine's and we'll drive back"

Lizzie smiled and gave Gordo another kiss" Okay, but you know what this means don't you?"

"What?"

"We're going to have to tell my parents"

"Well let's go, come on Brooke, you can come in your pj's"

"yay!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie's House

"I'll go get my things" Lizzie said entering her house and going upstairs.

Gordo and Brooke went straight to the couch and turned on the T.V.

"Lizzie is that you" Sam called "Oh its you, Hey Gordo, where's Lizzie" Sam said entering the den.

"she's upstairs"

"what are you doing here?" Sam asked

"me and Lizzie have something to tell you" Gordo said with a sly grin

"Jo, can you come in here" Sam called keeping his eyes on Gordo, getting suspicious of the grin Gordo held on his face.

"what is it Sam, oh hey Gordo and Brooke"

"Hey Jo"

"what's going on?"

"Lizzie and Gordo have something they want to tell us"

"Mom, Dad" Lizzie called as she reached the foot of the stairs

Gordo stood up and reached for Lizzie's hand

"ahhh" Jo screamed as she spotted the sparkling rock on Lizzie's finger, she ran to her to get a closer look "my baby's getting married" she squealed

"What?!" Sam screamed as he saw the ring that was on his daughter's finger. " Lizzie you just got here yesterday!"

"I know dad but, I have something to tell you all it may be shocking but its true"

"oh yeah and what is that?" Sam asked folding his arms

"well I only came back because I was in love with Gordo and I didn't want to run away from my true feelings anymore. I only came back because of you Gordo"

Silence fell over the room as everyone was in shock

"Lizzie" Gordo said breaking the silence "Is that true?"

"yes Gordo after what happened between me and Grant, I knew he was my mistake, I came back to ask for your forgiveness and hopefully marry me"

"Lizzie I'm just glad you're back, but what happened between you and Grant?"

"um...Lets wait till we get some chocolate shakes and fries in our system"

"oh boy I heard that before" Gordo rolled his eyes

Lizzie and Gordo laughed, then stopped to look into each other eyes before leaning into a passionate kiss.

Jo just stared at the new couple crying tears of joy

"Lizzie?"

"yes Dad" Lizzie said pulling away from Gordo

"I'm very happy for you and Gordo and whatever you need just know that you can come to us for anything" Sam said smiling and in tears.

"Awe Dad, don't worry I'll be just fine" Lizzie said looking up and smiling at Gordo

"Sam you have nothing to worry about, I love your daughter and I will never hurt her" Gordo assured

"Lizzie what have you planned did you set up anything yet? Because I could help you..."

"mom!" Lizzie exclaimed laughing at her eager mother

"what!?" Jo said defensively

"me and Gordo haven't even thought about anything. I just asked the man to marry me tonight"

"Oh... well when ever. You know just call me okay?"

"Sure mom, I'm staying with Gordo tonight I'll be back in the morning"

"Lizzie" Jo and Sam said in unison

"yes"

"don't you and Gordo do anything you don't suppose to do before your wedding night" they warned

"mom, dad, trust me okay nothing is going to happen. C'mon Brooke let's go, bye mom bye dad" Lizzie said walking out the door

"Bye Jo bye Sam see you in the morning" Gordo said picking up Brooke and walking behind Lizzie

"bye new gwama and gwamdad" Brooke said smiling

"awe, we're gwamparents Sam!" Jo exclaimed waving at Brooke

"yeah, and soon biologically" Sam said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Car

"Well that went well!" Lizzie said surprised her parents took it so well

"yeah, but you really came back because of me?" Gordo asked still shocked about what Lizzie had said earlier at her house.

"umm... lets talk about that when we get to your house" Lizzie said looking back at Brooke who was listening to the whole conversation.

"yeah ok" Gordo said also looking at Brooke through the rear view mirror.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So what I tell you corny huh? Anyways I'm working on the next chapter as I'm typing right now might as well update two chapters. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Please review **


	9. Happy and Lovin it

**A/N: Hello everyone how ya doin actually I have nothing to say because I just wrote what I had to say in chapter 8 I'm typing it on the same day so Read, Review, and Enjoy **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 9

Gordo's House

"Well Lizzie welcome home" Gordo said smiling while holding the door open for Lizzie and Brooke to enter.

"Yeah, Lizzie let me show you my room!" Brooke exclaimed taking Lizzie's hand and leading her upstairs.

"Ok Brooke" Lizzie said following her 'we'll talk later' she mouthed to Gordo.

Gordo went back outside to get Lizzie's stuff. _She says she is staying the night but packs like she staying a month_ Gordo thought struggling with her bags

As he came in, he heard muffled laughter and knew it was Lizzie and Brooke playing. He smiled then headed upstairs to his room to take a shower and change clothes. As he was heading out his room, Lizzie was heading out of Brooke's room.

"Hey" Gordo said

"Hey"

"Um, we can't talk in the kitchen and have coffee"

"Ok"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gordo was brewing the coffee while Lizzie looked at all the pictures of Brooke in Gordo's photo album.

"Gordo, you have an amazing daughter, and she is fortunate to have you as a father"

"Thanks" Gordo said handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks"

"So you came back because of me. What happened between you and-?"

"Gordo!" Lizzie said cutting him off "I came back because I love you and to get away from all the pain Grant put me through he... he" Lizzie started stammering and knew it wasn't going to be easy.

"Lizzie you can tell me" Gordo said reassuringly taking Lizzie's hand

"Gordo, I love you, its just that he...he"

"What is it?" Gordo asked getting worried

Lizzie sighed and told him about Grant being high and drunk and how he embarrassed her in front of his whole family. In other words she told Gordo everything she told her parents and Miranda in the van when she first got here.

"I'm so sorry Lizzie"

"Yeah well I guess I deserved it after how I hurt you"

"No Lizzie, no one deserves to go through that, if I was there, he wouldn't have gotten out of that church alive"

Lizzie laughed, "You sound like my Dad"

"I'm serious Lizzie, if a man can't treat a woman as beautiful as you right, he doesn't even deserve to look at you"

"Thanks Gordo"

"Anytime" Gordo said kissing Lizzie's forehead "you can sleep on my bed I'll sleep on the couch"

"No Gordo, you're my fiancé and you're not going to be sleeping on the couch as long as you promise me one thing," Lizzie teased.

"Oh yeah and what is that?"

"You won't make any moves until we are married" Lizzie said with a sly grin forming on her face.

"Only if you want me to" Gordo returned the grin, took Lizzie by the hips, bringing her closer to him, and put his lips to hers. They kissed passionately as Gordo led her upstairs not breaking away from Lizzie as they reached the bedroom- (a/n: Sorry this is PG 13 mu-ha-ha-ha)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Morning

A little girl jumping on the bed awakened Gordo and Lizzie.

"Brooke please stop" Gordo whined

"Daddy can we go to Chuck E. Cheese's?"

"Yeah, whatever just go to your room while me and Lizzie get dressed"

"Bye daddy and Lizzie"

When Brooke left, Lizzie turned to Gordo, "we need to talk"

"about what?"

"What we did last night, I promised my parents nothing would happen and here we are lying in bed together naked"

"I'm sorry its just once I kissed you I couldn't stop myself"

"Yeah me neither" Lizzie said then looking down "I guess you noticed that was my first time"

Gordo lifted Lizzie's chin up so that she could look into his eyes "yeah but I'm glad you shared it with me"

"Yeah me too because last night was just amazing"

"Yeah it was wasn't it?"

They both busted out laughing.

"C'mon we got to get to your parents house"

"Yes of course future husband" Lizzie smiled kissing Gordo before getting up "hold on what are we going there for?"

"Breakfast duh, me and Brooke always go there on Sundays"

"Oh well I'll be in the shower" Lizzie said shutting the bathroom door behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Lizzie got out of the shower and changed her clothes, she went to check on Brooke while Gordo took his shower.

"Hey Brooke" Lizzie said walking into Brooke's room "ready to take a bath?"

"I already took one"

"By yourself?"

"Yup, Mrs. McGuire taught me how cause daddy was umcomfortabable giving me one"

Lizzie chuckled at Gordo's insecurities (or whatever word you use to describe gordo)

"Hey I'm ready lets go" Gordo said poking his head inside the room

"Ok Brooke lets go" Lizzie said going down stairs to the car with Brooke right behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I like it better with a few things from this chapter in the next one so wait for it I might try to get it in before Thanksgiving actually I'll probably get maybe two or three chapters during Thanksgiving.**

**Please review **


	10. WHAT?

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's me, ms.videogamer yay! Anyways I have been working on this chapter for the longest time, I had writer's block but now I have completed this chapter Yay! I am going to par-tay whoo-hoo yeah!!! Thanks for the good reviews this time I can only remember Abuhin because we talked through email and that's the only person I remember so Abuhin thanks um… your questions helped me to think so we can all thank Abuhin for that. Um… I also think this chapter is the wackest or the lamest which ever one you want to use um… yeah feel free to email me like that person um… Abuhin? Yeah Abuhin did at **

**Read, Review, and Enjoy also some contents in this chapter may offend so please don't write insults because I warned you **

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE AT ALL!!!**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 10

On the way to Lizzie's house, her cell phone starts to ring and it's Miranda.

"Hey Miranda, what's up?"

"What's up?! I should be asking you that question first you don't call me after listening to the tape and then I call you and Jo tells me you went for a drive and then I come to your house and find out you stayed with Gordo!" Miranda scolded before she got calm again "so what happened?"

"Well after I listened to the tape," Lizzie smiled looking at Gordo " I went to his house, I told him that I love him, and I proposed"

Gordo looked at Lizzie and smiled

"You what!!!??!!" Miranda screamed causing Lizzie to take the phone away from her ear. Gordo just laughed.

"I proposed to Gordo and he said 'yes'"

"Oh my God! Are you serious? This is great, you two were meant to be together"

"Thanks Miranda"

"So you thought of anything yet?"

"No, well I've thought of a few colors"

"Are you going anywhere today?"

"Well we are headed to my house for breakfast"

"Well hurry up I'm already here, I've got to go to work soon"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

Lizzie got off the phone and turned to Gordo "Have you thought of anything?"

"No"

"Gordo! I want you to be involved at least think of one thing to contribute to OUR wedding!"

"Ok fine, I'll think of something"

"Thank you now speed up I want to talk to Miranda"

_Oh great now I have two females telling me how to drive, why couldn't I have a son! _Gordo sped up to please Lizzie and shortly arrived at Lizzie's house with a speeding ticket.

"Sorry sweetie I'll pay for it" Lizzie said feeling guilty for telling him to speed up

"No it's ok, but when did you start calling me sweetie? Never mind, lets just eat because I'm hungry"

"Ok" Lizzie said stretching the word and rolling her eyes

Lizzie, Gordo and Brooke entered and to there surprise was greeted by Matt

"Hey Lizzie!" Matt greeted giving Lizzie one of his bear hugs, picking her up and turning her around

"Back at ya!" Lizzie said overwhelmed with Matt's behavior.

"I heard you were getting married to Gordo, congratulations!"

"Thanks Matt"

"Hey Gordo congrats man" Matt said turning to Gordo to shake his hand "but I warn you, if you hurt her I'll go all walking tall on you" Matt said with a strangely serious tone

"That's funny matt" Lizzie said sarcastically not noticing the seriousness in his voice and the evil glares they were giving each other. "Where's Miranda?"

"In the kitchen"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Lizzie" Miranda said as Lizzie walked into the kitchen

"Hey randa and mom, what are we having?"

"Pancakes and bacon" Jo answered

"Good cause I'm starving"

"Lizzie you're always starving" Miranda said dully

"Not always" Lizzie protested

"So Lizzie about the wedding?" Miranda started

"Yes" Lizzie said suspiciously stretching the word.

"What am I gonna be?" Miranda asked anxiously waiting for the answer that she would be maid of honor

"I've decided for you to be the photographer" Lizzie smirked

Miranda frowned

"I'm just joking you can be my maid of honor as long as you don't try to steal Gordo" Lizzie joked

Miranda squealed, "Oh please I don't need Gordo I have Ma-"

"Who?"

"Um…Matthew"

"Matthew? How long have you been dating him?" (A/n: Lizzie doesn't know who Matthew is for all those who guessed who Miranda is dating)

"Three months" Miranda said

Lizzie frowned "How come I never heard or met Matthew?"

"The same reason why you never told me you was going with Grant, we called each other almost everyday!"

"Ugh! I didn't know how you all were going to take it. After he hurt me before he left Hillridge, I thought everyone would think I'm crazy! And plus I told you I went with Grant the day I came back but I'm just finding about this guy after three days!"

Miranda gave an aggravated sigh "Jo can we have breakfast because I really have to GO!" Miranda yelled in Lizzie's face (whew its sure getting hot in here but don't worry its not a big fight everything will lighten up when Lizzie finds out who this guy is)

"Sure Mir-"

"No! Not until you tell me about Matthew!"

"What about me?" a deep voice called from behind

Lizzie turned around to see the man who interrupted their conversation "Matt?!?, He's who you've been dating?" Lizzie couldn't believe she got mad over her brother and started to laugh, by herself (how embarrassing) "Miranda, you couldn't tell me who your boyfriend was because your boyfriend is Matt?"

"Well you are overprotective when it comes to him dating girls, I saw you do some pretty mean things to those girls in high school"

"Ha yeah those were some good times but I only did it to the girls I knew weren't right for him, but you're my best friend and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt him, you should have known that"

"Well now that that's settled," Matt said as he walked up to Miranda and kissed her on the forehead, "can we please get some breakfast?" he whined

"Yes" Jo said sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee

"Mom, how long have you finished cooking breakfast?"

"Ever since you told Miranda she could be your maid of honor"

"Oops well lets eat" Lizzie said

"Gordo, Brooke, Sam! Breakfast is ready!" Jo yelled

Lizzie was walking over to the table when she realized something, _Where's Gordo's parents?_

"Gordo?" Lizzie said as Gordo and Broke walked in and sat beside her "I haven't seen your parents, where are they?"

"Oops" Miranda said remembering that she was suppose to call Lizzie to tell her about Gordo's parents

"Lizzie they died two years ago in a car accident"

"Oh my God, Gordo I am so sorry, what happened?"

"They were coming home from my college graduation when some drunk driver hit them head on"

"That's sad, I'm sorry sweetie, I wish I was there for you"

"Yeah well you're here now aren't you? Let's eat I'm starving"

(Skipping Breakfast- Abuhin I hope you like it if not I'm sorry I just thought it was better to kill them off )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jo that was great, sorry I can't stay long got to go to work, Lizzie we'll talk later I promise, and we'll talk when I get off" Miranda said kissing Matt and leaving.

"Man I'm gonna have to get used to seeing my brother and my best friend kiss" Lizzie laughed

"Ha, ha real funny Liz" Matt said smirking at Lizzie then looking down at his watch "shoot! I gotta go bye," Matt said running out the door

Sam left to work on his garden gnomes and Brooke left to go in her playroom (yes she has a playroom in the McGuire's house because she's there everyday) leaving Lizzie, Gordo, and Jo talking.

"So have you two decided on the colors yet?"

"Well we haven't thought of anything together but I think peach and cream would be cute colors"

"Lizzie, peach and cream!" Gordo exclaimed

"What's wrong with those colors?"

"Well they'll be fine for a gay couple but HELLO! I'm a man give me at least one manly color so I can take back my dignity!"

Lizzie and Jo laughed

"Awe we'll think of some manly colors for my cutie lil boo boo" Lizzie cooed

"Oh great now I'm a baby"

Lizzie and Jo laughed harder than before

Gordo stood up angrily and Jo and Lizzie calmed down to hear what Gordo had to say

"Well I'm going to find Sam and do some manly things!"

Lizzie and Jo looked at each other and burst into more laughter

Seeing this, Gordo stumped out to look for Sam

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sam"

"Hey"

"Can we have a talk, you know a manly talk?"

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yeah sure what's up?"

"Well Lizzie and Jo are talking about colors"

"Man you have my sympathy"

"You haven't heard the rest of it"

"Don't tell me, you said something about the colors"

"Yup"

"They laughed right in your face didn't they?"

"Yup"

"Well you'll never hear the end of that"

"Yeah I know – women"

"Yup typical women," "So what colors did she say?"

"Peach and cream"

"Ouch"

"Yeah"

"At least peach and white give you some dignity"

"Yeah I know, or pink and white so I'll be pimped out"

"Yeah" _Silence_ "are you metro sexual?"

"What!?!, no! That's just what men where now, pink is the new color for men"

"Yeah sounds metro sexual to me"

"That's because you're not from this generation"

"Yeah in my generation we didn't have metros let alone homos" Sam mumbled

"What you say?"

"Nothing"

_Silence_

"Are you bi?"

"NO!!!"

"Just asking"

"What is wrong with the color pink?!?!"

"Nothing just sound metro"

"Um…Sam?"

"Yeah"

"You have pink shirts"

"I know but it doesn't make me metro because Jo makes me wear them"

"Whatever can I get a beer?"

"Help yourself"

**A/N: So how was it? Sucky huh? Yeah I know I hope I didn't offend anyone if I did oh well just don't send me any flames because I warned you anyways I killed off Gordo's parents because…I don't know anyways the last part was just for humor**

**Please review**


	11. Oh My God!

**ATTENTION: PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: I just wanna apologize to those who read the old chapter 11 which is a sorry excuse of a chapter I am very sorry those who read it please forgive me this new chapter 11 has a very unexpected twist I hope you like it Read, Review, and Enjoy **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11**

"Hey dad, hey sweetie" Lizzie greeted as she walked into Sam's workshop

"Hey Lizzie" Sam and Gordo said in unison (geeks)

"Gordo, Brooke wants to go home so I'll see you tomorrow I'm staying here tonight"

"What!?"

"Okay I guess I'll leave you two alone" Sam said as he headed back to the house

"We're engaged now Lizzie and we only seen each other for what, three days after six years, don't you think we owe it to ourselves to know each other more because we've only known each other as friends, you should move in with us so we can catch up"

"You're right Gordo let's not rush into this, lets go home and talk to catch up"

"Ok"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gordo's house

"Brooke, why don't you play with your jeep while Lizzie and I go inside and talk" Gordo said pulling into the driveway.

"Ok!" Brooke exclaimed getting out of the car "but are you and Lizzie going to make those weird noises like you did last night?"

Gordo and Lizzie looked at each other and blushed "No Brooke just go play with your jeep"

"Ok" Brooke rolled her eyes, and left the car and hopped in her jeep.

"Kids" Gordo shook his head

"No…_your_ kid" Lizzie started laughing

"Not funny McGuire"

"C'mon let's go inside"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lizzie P.O.V.

"So lets catch up," Gordo said slyly. He closed the door behind him and took Lizzie by the hips and pulled her close, Lizzie giggled, their lips were inches apart. Lizzie felt a chill run down her spine and her knees got weak as Gordo got closer to her. Something that never happened to her when she was with what's his name? She was thinking nothing about the man who broke her heart she left all feelings for him in Virginia. The only thing on her mind was Gordo, she knew he had to be the one for her. It felt right, like all the pieces of her puzzle had finally been put together. She wasn't giving this feeling up for anything. She loved this man…

_**SCREEECH!!!! CRASH!!!!!**_

"Oh my God! Gordo, what was that?!" Lizzie exclaimed breaking from the moment and rushing outside to find a little pink and purple heap of plastic that looked like it used to be a Barbie jeep similar to the one she brought…

"Brooke!!!" Gordo yelled seeing the same pink and purple debris that was left of a jeep, he ran to find his daughter lying on the ground lifeless, and warm blood flowing from her head.

"Oh my God!!" Lizzie sobbed falling to her knees she couldn't believe it, she didn't want to _Lizzie_ a voice echoed in her ears as she was deep in thought the world was oblivious to her, time had stopped _Lizzie! _The voice grew louder as the figure shook her back to reality

"Lizzie! We need to go to the hospital, drive the car behind the ambulance, I'm riding with Brooke, she'll pull through, don't worry" Gordo said with doubt in his eyes.

All Lizzie could do was nod her head, take the keys, and follow the ambulance. Her body took over the driving; it was almost like sleep walking, she wasn't aware of what she was doing or where she was going. She was brought back to reality once again, with a simple, gentle, loving touch and found herself holding hands with Gordo in the waiting room of a hospital.

"Gordo, it's all my fault, I should have never-I should have… I-I…" Lizzie cried uncontrollably as she choked on her words trying to keep the tears in.

"Lizzie its not your fault it was an accident don't worry she'll pull through, look why don't you call your parents while I check on Brooke"

"No, I'm want to see her"

"You will, just call everyone and you can come right in"

"Ok"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gordo's P.O.V.

As Lizzie went to call everybody, Gordo couldn't help but be angry at himself for telling Brooke to go play with her jeep. He let lust get the better of him, he became insensible to his daughter when Lizzie's around._ Lizzie!! Why did she have to come back and refresh my feelings for her? Why did she have to propose to me!? My daughter was the center of my universe until she came back!! Brooke wouldn't even have left my eyesight. Why does love hurts so much that it causes the ones you love to hurt as well? Brooke didn't deserve this! Sigh I shouldn't get mad at Lizzie either nor myself it wasn't our fault._

"Ugh!!!!" Gordo screamed punching the wall and putting a huge dent in it. The nurses were startled and started staring at him "sorry I'll pay for it" Gordo managed to get out as he opened the door to Brooke's room to see only an empty be, thoughts raced through his mind as tears started to stream down his face _No! She can't be… She can't die!_

"Mr. Gordon?"

Gordo turned around to see Dr. Warren in the doorway

"Yes"

"I've been looking for you to tell you that we had to put Brooke back in surgery for some internal bleeding we found when the MRI came back, hopefully we can stop it"

"Ok, thank you, is she alright?"

"Well your daughter's brain activity is slow so she can easily slip into a coma but we are doing our best to help your daughter"

"Thank you"

"No problem Mr. Gordon" said Dr. Warren as he left the room, Lizzie entered.

"Gordo where's Brooke?"

"They took her back to surgery, she has internal bleeding"

"I'm so sorry Gordo, it hurts me just as much as it hurts you" Lizzie cried

"No Lizzie! You'll never feel the pain I feel, Never!" and with that Gordo stormed out and slammed the door leaving Lizzie in the room in the room crying

_I hate this! Why!? God, I know I shouldn't question you but why my daughter? My innocent loving daughter, she don't deserve this, she's only three, if this is a test, God help me pull through I need my daughter, I love her too much. God I know you have this master plan for everything, I just don't want my little girl to die, please don't let her die, she's all I have, God I pray that you will answer my prayer. _Gordo sat in the waiting room praying and hoping he would see his daughter again.

"Gordo?"

"What Lizzie" Gordo said harshly through clenched teeth

"You're right, I can never feel the way you feel until I have a child, but I love her just like she is my child so I'm hurting as well, don't push me away Gordo, don't ruin this for Brooke, right now she needs you just like you need her"

"Thanks Lizzie, I'm sorry for the way I yelled at you" Gordo said with tears running down his face

"Its okay sweetie" Lizzie said with tears also as she softly gave him a kiss on the lips and embraced him

"I love you too sweetie"

"Gordo, Lizzie?" Jo called entering the waiting room with Matt and Miranda close behind

"Hey mom" Lizzie pulled away from Gordo to greet Jo, Matt, and Miranda

"Hey Jo and Miranda" Gordo greeted ignoring Matt who came in also.

"Hey Gordo, how is she" Jo asked

"Well she's back in surgery, they found internal bleeding and…hold on" Gordo was interrupted by his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"David?"

"What now Jacob?"

"Well sir if we are going to meet the deadline, don't you think we should work on it, I haven't seen you since Saturday"

"Jacob, yesterday was Saturday"

"I know but its 11:50 so it might as well be midnight which is Monday"

"Look I've been going through a lot today, can we please talk about this tomorrow after I do the interview with whatever the name of the anchorwoman?"

"Sure boss, see you tomorrow"

"Whatever" Gordo hung up the phone looking even more stressed out.

"Gordo what was that about?" Lizzie asked noticing Gordo's expression

Gordo heavily sighed, "It was Jacob, my new assistant, he wanted to talk about some deadline"

"Stop stressing, it'll be okay," Lizzie said in a soothing voice

"Mr. Gordon?" Dr. Warren entered

"Yes" Gordo said jumping up anxiously waiting on good news of Brooke

"Could we step outside, I need to talk to you privately"

"Sure" Gordo said as he grabbed and squeezed Lizzie's hand as they both followed Dr. Warren out of the waiting room and into the hall.

" This isn't going to be easy I was hoping to only tell you good news but unfortunately I have some bad news to go along with it. The good news is we were able to stop the internal bleeding. But the bad news is, that she slipped into a coma, we really don't know how long she is going to stay that way but we are guessing at 2-3 weeks tops, but we will do anything and everything to help Brooke recover"

"Thank you Dr. Warren" Lizzie and Gordo said

"You're welcome" Dr. Warren said as he walked through the ER doors.

Lizzie grabbed Gordo's hand and led him back into the waiting room

Jo, being the first to jump up at the sight Gordo and Lizzie entering, ran to them "how is she? I s she ok?" Jo asked anxiously waiting for an answer.

"They stopped the bleeding but she still slipped in a coma" Gordo said, going back to a depressed state when he repeated what the doctor said

Jo put her hand over mouth in shock to hear the news "oh my God"

"I'm so sorry Gordo" Miranda cried, getting up and hugging him

"Yeah, man, I'm sorry too" Matt said, obviously uncomfortable with the situation, as he stuck out his hand for a handshake

Gordo reluctantly took it "thanks"

"Mom, me and Gordo are going home to get a few things, could you guys here until we come back?"

"Sure sweetie do you need the house key?"

"Mom, I meant me and Gordo's home"

"Oh, you moved in already?" Jo asked disappointed

"Well not fully most of my stuff is there, not all of it though"

"Oh ok we'll stay here until you two get back"

"Thanks Jo" Gordo said as he and Lizzie both left

**A/N: I want to take this time again to apologize for the old chapter 11 I hoped you like this one. I got the idea for this chapter from somebody I can't think of their name right now but when I remember I will give a special thanks on the next chapter. I hoped you Read it and I hoped you Enjoyed it. Now please Review it **

**And for those who don't know: Yes Gordo is jewish of course and jews do believe in God the same as christians they just don't believe that Jesus is the son of God like christians do so Gordo praying does not go against his religion**

**And to those who wanna know who Dr. Warren is, he's not a real doctor he's my sexy basketball coach that's why I love livin in VA you get young sexy teachers and coaches that way school isn't boring **


	12. Midnight Visitor

**A/N: Sorry for the late update and the fact that it's short. Um… Thanks for the good reviews and I hope you like this chapter I had this great idea well my sister did and I just hope you like it I'm going to experiment with this story. I'm working on chapter 13 as I speak and as you are reading. Has anybody heard that song by My Chemical Romance "I'm not okay"? That song rocks!!! Anyways Read. Review. Enjoy. . OH BEFORE I FORGET I PUT SOMEONE IN THE STORY THAT DIDN'T SHOW UP AT THE BEGGINNING SO DON'T REVIEW ASKING WHO THAT PERSON IS I HAD AN IDEA!!!!! THANK YOU**

Chapter 12

Lizzie and Gordo are in the car on the way home

"Lizzie?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking maybe I should stay at the hospital and you stay at home"

"Why?"

"Well I have a lot of things to think about and…"

"About us?" Lizzie asked cutting him off.

"Well yeah, I mean I just don't want to hurt you like I hurt Jessica when my parents died"

"Jessica?" Lizzie was starting to get uncomfortable about Gordo having a relationship with someone not her, yeah he had one with Karen but she's dead.

"She's my ex, after Karen was sent home, I met her my senior year the whole year we were together until graduation, after I found out about my parents, I pushed everyone away even her, I would go to parties then get drunk and just stay out all night, then one day I broke it off with her"

"But Gordo we're different, we can get through this"

"For how long Lizzie? I can't hurt you, do you know how much you mean to me?" Gordo said turning onto Lizzie's street.

"Gordo don't be like this" Lizzie pleaded as Gordo pulled into the McGuire's drive way

"Lizzie I have no choice I don't want to hurt you!" Gordo said getting irritated

By now Lizzie had tears streaming down her face she turned to look Gordo in the eyes "well how do you think I feel now!" Lizzie yelled getting out the car, slamming the door shut, and running in the house.

"Lizzie it's for the best it'll work out" Gordo said while he was in the car watching Lizzie go inside (obviously she didn't hear him) then he pulled out of the driveway and headed back to the hospital.

Lizzie's P.O.V.

Lizzie stayed in her room crying, she didn't know how long she stayed in there but when she heard a knock on the door and Matt's voice, she knew she had a lot of explaining to do.

"Lizzie?"

"What Matt?" Lizzie asked coldly

Lizzie felt Matt sit on the bed but she still had her back turned.

"What happened?" Matt asked concerned and with a soft voice that Lizzie wasn't use to hearing from her brother.

Lizzie turned over to face Matt "I guess it's over, it was a very short lived dream. I guess Gordo's not the one maybe I wasn't meant to be happily married"

"Don't say that, there's someone for everybody"

"And I thought Gordo WAS that someone I guess I was wrong"

"Lizzie, there is someone for you better than Gordo"

"No there isn't Matt! I love him and he would never hurt me!" Lizzie yelled sitting up on the bed.

"If he would never hurt you…" Matt got up off the bed and went over to her dresser and picked up a mirror and walked back over to Lizzie and turned it so she would be looking at her reflection "…then why do you look like that? Why do you look hurt? This doesn't look like the face of a happy person Lizzie."

"I know Matt!, he just need time to work things out, mind your business!"

"No Lizzie, I can't, I'm not gonna sit here and watch him hurt you again and then you leave for another six years! I should've knocked the crap out of him when I had the chance, but mom told me to mind my business, no he's going to pay twice as much now!" Matt yelled getting off the bed and opening the door.

"Matt!!" Lizzie screamed causing him to stop "his daughter is in the hospital, he is going through a rough time at work, let him think things through!!"

Matt looked back and his eyes turned from angry to guilt after seeing his sister crying and knowing that he caused it "Look Lizzie, I'm sorry ok? I just don't like seeing you hurt"

"Is this the reason why you don't like Gordo, because of me?"

"Well yeah I mean it was his fault you left after your fight, I didn't want you to leave." Matt said "Look me and Mir suppose to be going out tonight you can come if you want" Matt said trying to change the subject

"No thanks you two have fun, I'm just gonna lay around"

"Are you sure, cause we don't mind"

"Yeah I'm fine just promise me you won't go near Gordo"

Matt smiled "I promise" he left out

Lizzie plopped on her bed and let out a deep sigh

"Oh" Matt said popping his head through the door, "If you ever need a place to stay, my door is always open"

"Thanks Matt" Lizzie said getting annoyed.

"Anytime"

Gordo's P.O.V.

Gordo was back in the hospital watching his daughter breathe, "I will never leave you again" Gordo whispered into her ear. That's when Gordo noticed something, a beaded bracelet on her wrist. _Hmm…the nurses must have forgot to take this off._ Gordo took the bracelet off and looked at it, he didn't remember buying her this he turned it over to see the words 'Lizzie and Brooke' in beads. And again he noticed something this time on her neck, it was a locket, the one he gave Lizzie as a present he opened it to see a picture of him on one side then a picture of Lizzie and Brooke on the other side. _What did I do?!! I just ruined my chance to be with the woman I love!_

Gordo hated himself for ever doubting his and Lizzie's relationship, but he couldn't apologize now, his pride wouldn't let him and if it did, Lizzie probably would have shoved it down his throat. So he stayed with his daughter regretting what he had just ruined between the two.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie's house

Lizzie woke up by the sound of the doorbell, she looked over at the clock on her stand, and it read 12 midnight she been sleeping the whole day.

The doorbell rang again and she decided to get up and get it since she didn't hear her parents. She had this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that she wouldn't be happy to see the person on the other side of that door.

She finally reached the door, took a deep breath, and opened it and almost fainted, this was the last person she wanted to see

"Hi Lizzie" the tall figure said expecting the worst.

Lizzie was speechless and shocked.

"G-G-Grant!!"

**A/N: Hello everyone! Chapter 13 will be up soon. Why is Grant back? What will happen between Lizzie and Gordo? Will Brooke ever wake up? STAY TUNED!**


	13. Apologies

**A/N: Hello again! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and every time I plan to give a special thanks to my reviewers I forget so maybe next time anyways this story is coming to a close. There is probably 3 more chapters after this Read.Review.Enjoy **

Chapter 13

"Wh-What are you doing here!" Lizzie asked still not sure if this was a dream or not.

"Can I come in?"

Lizzie opened the door wider and signaling for him to come in.

"Thanks"

"Um you still haven't answered my question" Lizzie said impatiently.

"Well can we sit down and have some coffee?" Grant asked sensing her irritation _This is not going to be easy._

She sighed and rolled her eyes "Sure, follow me"

She led him to the kitchen where he sat at the counter

"Well what I'm about to tell you won't be any good news for you probably" He started after a long silence

"Well it shouldn't be as bad as finding out your fiancé was cheating on you with your friend on the day of your wedding" Lizzie said anger rising in her voice

"Ok I see you're still mad at me for that"

"Still mad at you! Still mad? I am fing furious!" Lizzie screamed not caring if she woke up the whole neighborhood.

"Lizzie calm down, ok?"

"Calm down? How can I calm down, I mean it hasn't been 2 weeks and you're…"

"I still love you!" Grant said suddenly cutting Lizzie off and putting a shocked look on her face.

"What?" she asked softly sitting down across from him

"I said 'I still love you', that's why I came here I mad a mistake, I was drunk, high, and I never want to lose you"

"Then why did you cheat on me?" she asked coldly

"I-I uh… ok that was the mistake and it meant nothing, yeah me and Mindy had history but it wasn't recent it was before I met you and she never got over me. After our wedding day I woke up cursing myself for ever doing that to you but before I could come and apologize, you left me a note saying you were going back to California, Lizzie I spent the last two weeks packing my whole life into boxes to come here and tell you how sorry I am"

"You're lying! If you didn't have feelings for her then why did you say it? I just don't understand it"

"Well when we were going together I told her I love her and when you tell someone you love them that love stays in your heart the love can change but it will always be there see after we broke up the love for her grew smaller and the love I have for you is six hundred times bigger than hers, and to tell you the truth I just kissed her and I know its just as bad but nothing more happened" Grant said in a very convincing voice

"Well what are you doing here?" Lizzie said improving on her tone but not much

_Finally she's calming down_ He thought "I came back for you I love you and I made the hugest mistake ever, if you could at least forgive me and we be just friends I happily accept I just hate myself for ever letting you go, I'm such an idiot"

"You sure are" she laughed

"Yes I finally got through her hard shell and was able to hear her laugh again" He joked making her giggle but she soon turned back serious

"I haven't said I'll forgive you but I'll try"

"That's all I ask" He said looking down at his watch and noticing it was 12:45 "Whoa we talked for almost an hour, I better go and see if there's a motel or hotel opened"

"You can stay here tonight but only tonight"

"Thanks, where?"

"My room…" Grant's eyes suddenly lit up… "on the floor" and then went back to normal, Lizzie giggled noticing his expression.

"What's so funny?" he smiled

"Nothing, c'mon I'll get you some blankets"

Grant followed Lizzie into her room and sat on her bed

"Um… excuse you, what are you doing on my bed?" Lizzie asked getting annoyed

"Sorry" Grant said getting up and sitting at her desk

"There" Lizzie said while throwing some pillows and blankets at his head unfortunately he wasn't quick enough and they hit him right in his face causing him to fall back on the floor and hit his head.

"Are you okay?" Lizzie said between laughs

"It's not that funny" Grant said getting up while rubbing his head causing Lizzie to laugh even harder

"Yes it is"

Grant joined in "Okay maybe a little"

"C'mon I'll help you get settled since you'll probably end up having a concussion" Lizzie joked

"Ha, ha very funny" Grant said sarcastically but not able to hold in his smile

"Whatever" Lizzie said climbing into her bed

"Thanks again Lizzie for letting me stay the night"

"No problem, now go to sleep"

"Fine"

Lizzie woke up to an alarm clock _What the heck! I didn't set the alarm!_ "Who set the alarm?" Lizzie sleepily asked.

"I did" Grant answered "Now get up its 6:45"

"6:45!" Lizzie yelled "I shouldn't be up until 6 hours from now!"

"Calm down, let's go somewhere for breakfast, I woke you up this early because it takes you forever to just pick the type of hairstyle you wanna where let alone your clothes" Grant joked and received a playful punch on the shoulder from Lizzie.

"It's not funny, now where are we going?"

"It's a secret, well no, the Digital Bean, I want to undo the mistake I made there 6 years ago"

Lizzie was unwillingly brought back to that painful day that she thought she shut out " fine but what you did could never be undone you can only add on to memories not subtract them" Lizzie stated harshly going to the bathroom to take a shower (she was definitely in no rush)

"Ok, um…great, I'm already ready so I'll be waiting in the car" Grant said trying to ignore her harsh words and tone and headed downstairs.

An hour later, Lizzie came outside with a light pink shirt with '0 Angel' in baby blue letters and a white skirt with pink trim.

"Whoa Lizzie, you look great and beat your record of 2 hours" Grant joked when Lizzie got into the car

"And you became quite the comedian, too bad your jokes are corny" Lizzie retaliated

"Ok you win let's go" Grant said in a defeated voice, and backed out of the driveway.

When they got to the Digital Bean, Grant and Lizzie ordered coffee and some cinnamon buns

"So, what will undo the painful past 6 years ago" Lizzie asked sarcastically

Grant put down his cup and sighed "Lizzie I know I hurt you back then and I'm sorry and I'll never be able to say it enough, I was 18 and dumb I didn't know what I wanted, when you came to Virginia I knew I was in love with you but I screwed up at our wedding I know I'll never have that chance again seeing that you're already engaged" Grant said looking at her engagement ring.

Lizzie looked down at her ring "Yeah" Lizzie said taking off the ring and holding back tears "I really loved him I still do, but he claims he doesn't want to hurt me"

"Oh, sorry to hear that"

"Yeah, I sure do know how to pick them" Lizzie said sarcastically rolling her eyes

"Don't say that Lizzie"

"No Grant" Lizzie said cutting him off " Don't say you were the right pick for me because you hurt me more than Gordo did!" Lizzie yelled causing people to stare at them.

"Lizzie don't do this, I said I was sorry" Grant pleaded

Lizzie sighed in defeat "ok let's go, I need to go find an apartment, I promised my mom I would" Lizzie said getting up.

"Oh" Lizzie said, "When we get back to my house, if you tell them your name, it would be wise to run, I told them about the wedding."

"Ok thanks for the heads up"

They reached Lizzie's house around 9:00, everyone was already up when Lizzie and Grant came in.

"Lizzie is that you?" Jo called coming from the kitchen "Oh hello you're not Gordo, I'm Jo and you are?" Jo asked looking for Lizzie to introduce him.

Lizzie looked at her mom and caught on "Oh mom this is…um this…well this is…"

"Hello, I'm Grant" he said finishing for Lizzie and holding out his hand which Jo didn't shake but stared between Lizzie and him wanting an explanation

"What's going on Lizzie?" Jo demanded glaring at Grant

"Oh we just went out for breakfast, he'll be leaving soon, okay so don't worry"

"No! I want him out now!" Jo yelled

"Mom! Mind your business ok, he's leaving soon!" Lizzie yelled back

"Um…Lizzie maybe I should leave" Grant said

Lizzie let out an aggravated sigh "fine wait here I'll get your stuff" Lizzie said glaring at her mom and running upstairs.

Jo was shocked to hear that last statement _Did he stay here last night in my house!_ Jo glared at Grant more making it very comfortable. As on cue, Sam entered with a baseball

bat.

"Hey honey I'm going to the park to play some baseball with a few guys, hello, and who might you be?" Sam asked noticing Grant

"This is Grant!" Jo said

"What?" Sam yelled gripping his bat, just as Lizzie was coming downstairs with Grant's bag

"Lizzie what's going on!" Sam demanded

"Grant came by last night, I let him stay, and we went out for breakfast and now, he's leaving" Lizzie said pushing Grant out the door. When they were both outside Lizzie walked him over to his car

"I'm sorry about that"

"No I deserved worse"

"Um…We can just be friends I love you but not in the way to get back together I'm still in love with Gordo I just hopes he comes around"

"I'm sure he will and I would love to be your friend I'm just glad you forgave me"

"Whoa slow down, I didn't say I forgive you but I'll work on it"

"Hey that's all I ask, can I get a hug? You know for friendship?"

"I guess that wouldn't hurt" Lizzie said leaning in to hug him "I guess we make better friends than lovers huh?"

"I guess we do see you soon" Grant said giving her a piece of paper "that's my phone number and address"

"ok bye"

When Lizzie came back into the house she found her furious parents at the door waiting for her.

"I want to know…no…WE want to know what is going on!"

"Grant came back around midnight, and we talked for an hour, actually I yelled, but he only came back to apologize, nothing more" Lizzie said going to the kitchen where she found Matt and Miranda on the floor because they were listening to the conversation. Lizzie rolled her eyes and went to the refrigerator

"Lizzie I hope you don't forgive him" Matt said

"It's none of your business Matt, and don't go near him either" Lizzie said "I'll be back

soon" Lizzie grabbed her keys and headed out to her car.

Lizzie arrived at her destination, she had to do this before the confusion set in. She got out and headed inside to the lobby where she was greeted by familiar faces from yesterday.

She opened the door to the room and went in. There she found a sleeping figure and one who hadn't acknowledged her.

"Gordo?" Lizzie whispered barely audible "we need to talk" Gordo nodded and left Brooke's bedside

When they reached the hall, Lizzie took one deep breath "I was thinking last night and you're right"

"no Lizzie" Gordo said cutting her off

"no Gordo let me finish, you were right, and if you have doubts about us or can't trust how strong our relationship is for it to last, then it can't work out, I thought you was the one. I guess I was wrong"

"No Lizzie I made a mistake I didn't mean it that way, I was just so frustrated about me not paying much attention to Brooke and letting this happen to her"

"Gordo its not your fault it's the cruel and callous driver who hit her"

"But I never meant to hurt your feelings I don't doubt us or distrust or relationship"

"Then why did you say that stuff yesterday?"

"Because I wasn't thinking and I was being selfish and stupid"

"Well where does that leave us Gordo?" Lizzie said "What is going to happen between us?" Lizzie said walking away before getting an answer.

**A/N: Hey guys well this story is coming to a close and I'm depressed, although a lot of things will be happening in this story I'm going to try to write it in 3 chapters meaning there's 3 chapters left. I think this will be my favorite story ever. I have an idea for a new story so wait for that, thanks to all my loyal reviewers who have reviewed throughout this story. **


	14. Insightful Mom

A/N: Hello everyone I am so sorry for not updating for almost a year a lot of things have been happening and the fact that I have been having a little bit of writer's block I know what you are thinking 'A little bit!' but its true. Oh and this chapter is extremely short and you guys are probably are mad that after the long wait all you get is a short crappy chapter yea this chapter doesn't even have a meaning except that Lizzie makes a decision that could mean a happy life or a miserable life for her but unfortunately that is cut off with a cliff hanger heh heh heh yea I know I'm mean but hey gotta do what ya gotta do am I right? Read. Review. Enjoy.

Chapter 14 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lizzie drove for hours wondering if she had made the right choice in not waiting for Gordo to answer her last question. She wanted nothing more than to be back in his arms again where she felt a barrier of protection where nothing could touch or harm her, kind of like she was floating in mid-air.

All of her driving led her to Los Angeles " Three hours later and I'm at one of the richest parts of California, oh well might as well shop." Lizzie said to herself as she found an empty parking lot at an outlet mall.

Hours later and $500 spent, Lizzie found herself once again turning into her driveway. As she entered the house she could hear her mother's eager footsteps.

"Lizzie is that you?" Jo called entering the foyer from the den.

"Yea mom it's me" Lizzie said coming in with tons of bags.

"You ended it with Gordo didn't you?" Jo asked

"Yea" Lizzie said on the verge of tears "wait how did you know?"

"One, I can tell you went shopping and two Gordo called dozens of times asking to speak with you, do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later, if anyone call I'm not here ok?" Lizzie said going up to her room with her bags.

"Yea ok sweetie" Jo said with a concerned look on her face "I'll come up in a sec with some brownies and we can talk about it ok?" Jo asked receiving only a slammed door to answer her question.

Lizzie plopped on her bed and let out a deep sigh _when did my life become so complicated?_ Lizzie asked herself.

"Lizzie can I come in?" Jo asked knocking on the door before entering.

"Sure it's your house" Lizzie plainly said

Jo came in sat the plate on the stand and took a seat on Lizzie's bed " Lizzie you are going to have to talk about it sooner or later so might as well spit it out now" Jo stated making Lizzie sit up.

"Mom why are you badgering me!" Lizzie asked frustrated

"Lizzie I'm not badgering you, I'm concerned for you and Gordo, a few days ago you two were excited about getting married, making plans and everything and now it's destroyed over a few mistakes? Lizzie how will the two of you grow into a strong relationship if you breakup every time something bad happens?"

"I know mom, but how can I be with someone who can't trust how strong our relationship is?"

"You can't, that's why you show them that they can trust the strength of your relationship"

"And how am I suppose to do that?" Lizzie asked taking a brownie.

Jo smiled knowing that she was getting through to her daughter " well I can tell you one thing breaking it off with Gordo didn't help him trust and it never will so if you want him to start trusting be there for him show him that this doesn't scare you away, show him that you're not going anywhere it will let him know that you will be by his side through thick and thin, then and only then will you get him to trust, think about it" Jo said getting up and kissing Lizzie on the forehead "Goodnight sweetie"

"Goodnight and thanks" Lizzie said watching her mother smile and close the door behind her.

Lizzie woke up once again to an alarm she never set "Grant will never stay here again setting the alarm to 6:45 in the morning, dumbest man ever" Lizzie grumbled angrily heading for the shower.

Lizzie groggily came back to her room to find something to wear, she found a pink tank that showed a little belly and decided to wear it on top of a longer tank and slid on some old jeans.

After putting on some makeup Lizzie came downstairs, grabbed another brownie from the counter, and headed out to her car. She made her decision last night and now she was on a mission and she wasn't stopping until it was complete.

WELL I HOPED YOU LIKED IT NOW **REVIEW**!


End file.
